foxholegamefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Руководство по артиллерии
Сначала вам потребуется 70 единиц очищенного материала, после чего вам понадобится инвентарь, полный материала, чтобы создать пару биноклей и большое количество артиллерийских снарядов. Рекомендуется, чтобы 2 члена экипажа попытались собрать как можно больше материала для изготовления артиллерийских снарядов и попытаться достать грузовик, если это возможно, для перевозки как материалов, так и снарядов, поскольку полевая артиллерия может только переносить до 6 снарядов плюс 1 в казённике, в то время как каждый член экипажа может перевозить на себе не более 4 или менее снарядов, в зависимости от того, насколько тяжёлое снаряжение он несёт. Также рекомендуется, чтобы по крайней мере один из членов экипажа носил с собой радио, и чтобы оба несли бинокль (один из которых является резервным, если один из членов экипажа будет убит), основное оружие и противогазы, если необходимо оставить орудие и защитить себя. Противогазы предназначены для защиты от газа, так как вы будете, в основном, "прикованы" к орудию, как пулеметчик, поэтому замедленные реакции могут убить Вас, если Вы не наденете противогазы, и к Вам неожиданно забросят газовую гранату. Коммуникация и координация также будут здесь важны, поэтому рекомендуется общаться через голосовой чат в Discord, Teamspeak или внутриигровой голосовой чат, так как сама игра и оружие идут бок о бок с командной работой. После того, как Вы произведете полевую артиллерию на машиностроительном заводе, Вы должны спросить свою команду, где больше всего требуется Ваша артиллерийская поддержка, после чего, если вы получите ответ, член экипажа с радио должен проверить, не является ли запрашиваемый район поддержки опасным. Если местная радио башня указывает на наличие врагов поблизости, то мы не суёмся туда. Ведь никто же не хочет, чтобы противник захватил наше self-made орудие и использовал против нас самих, или просто бы уничтожил его? После того, как мы выяснили, что наша зона безопасна, Вы должны начинать толкать своё полевое орудие с Машиностроительного завода до линии фронта, так как его пока нельзя буксировать на грузовике. Если это возможно, то попросите третьего человека сесть на грузовик и двигаться за вами, заполнив инвентарь грузовика артиллерийскими снарядами, ведь, как уже упоминалось выше, они тяжелые. Если такого человек нету, то убедитесь, что уведомили сотрудников логистики о том, что вам понадобятся дополнительные артиллерийские снаряды, когда у Вас они закончатся. После того, как вы доберетесь до линии фронта, Вашем приоритетом будут тяжелые укрепления, такие как: Бункер (Pillbox), Турели, Ворота и Стены. Это в случае, если другие важные здания, такие как Ратуши и вышки, не находятся в радиусе действия, не тратьте снаряды на бараки и Фоксхоллы, они не стоят того, и вы, вероятно, потеряете больше снарядов и времени, пытаясь уничтожить их, подобно атаке металлических стен. Все это может быть уничтожено более экономичным оружием, таким как тяжёлые пулемёты, минометы и осколочные гранаты. " - И никто не геройствует, потому как незачем. Спокойно жгём танки." The best technic I've found of aiming the artillery gun and getting the most accurate range is by trying to sit right in front of the gun's barrel, since it's where the round is spawned from when the gun is fired, and try to determine the range and direction from there, of course you will not always be able to get in close range to the target, but if you're able to get in close enough (100 meters being your binoculars' max range) you can effectively target the gun this way, if not you will have to go a bit more further ahead than the gun and do a little bit more guess work on the gun's direction and range to the target, but with time, and experience, you will get better. Note: You will need to compensate for the elevation if you're trying to hit a target up-hill, so if the range on your binoculars says 75 meters, try to aim at 80 or 85, the compensation here being 5 or 10 meters, depending on the hill's elevation. And remember, always try to save the gun, it's worth more than the crew's lives and will cost you dearly if you let it be captured and used by the enemy, if all hope is lost destroy the gun and fall back, sometimes discretion is the better part of Valor.